Boondocks season 1 remake
by NightcrawlerXalpha
Summary: This will follow the storyline of the episodes but will have my OC mixed in there. HueyXOc possibly some RileyXOC depends on how it goes.
1. Intro

**Alpha: Okay my names Alpha I've written a few other fanfics. But this is by far my favorite show and I hope I do it justice!**

**Seto: Shut up! Nobody cares.**

**Alpha: -punches- Don't be an ass!**

**Seto: Bitch!**

* * *

I looked down when I heard the crunching of grass under the branch I was sitting on. Truthfully I had dozed off and now I've probably got leaves and shit in my hair. Damnit, that's going to take forever to get out. Anyways back to the subject at hand, there was a young boy perhaps my age sitting at the base of the tree. His back was leaning against the trunk and his eyes were closed with his eyebrows knitted together. He seemed completely oblivious to me so I took that moment to get a better look at him.

His hair was large and a dark brown. He looked thin under his large white shirt, brown button down over shirt, and baggy jeans. His skin was a mocha and unblemished though slightly wrinkled from what seemed to be a permanent scowl. He was different than what I normally saw. Not to be rude or anything, but this is basically a rich, I'm better than everyone else cause I've got money up the ass, white community. I myself am half Japanese and half white.

I guess in my rambling thoughts I lost focus and in turn lost my balance causing myself to fall off the limb I was on and onto the ground. I let out "Oof!" when my sketch book and black messenger bag landed on my back. I opened my eyes that had been closed in pain and saw a pair of sneakers about two inches in front of my face. I followed a path up the leg and to the face of the owner of before mentioned sneakers. I was shocked to see a pair of glaring dark melted chocolate brown eyes boring into mine. "Uh … supness?"

He just looked at me before raising an eyebrow, "Are you alright?" His voice was light tenor.

Jumping up quickly I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment with a nervous chuckle. "Oh yeah I'm fine. This is actually a normal occurrence," I said thrusting my thumb over my shoulder towards the tree and fallen sketch book. "I think the tree has it out for me." I glared over my shoulder before turning and staring the tree down. "It's jealous of my Asianess." I then kicked the tree but quickly retracted my foot and hopped around on one foot. "Mother fucker! Damn tree's a ninja!" I tripped over my messenger bag and fell on my back.

The boy looked at me for a moment before going back to his seat at the base of the tree and ignoring me. I was fine with that and just stared up at the sky through the tree branches. "Are you going to get up?" He asked looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Nah," I said and cradled my head with my hands. "The name's Jack by the way." I didn't ask him for his. He'd tell me if he felt the need. I then raised my head a little and tried to hook the strap of my bag with my foot.

* * *

/Huey's P.O.V/

That girl was odd. She wore grey tank top and baggy torn olive green cargo pants. Her skin was a dark tan that spoke of Asian descent but her ice blue eyes said different. It would be easier to tell if I knew her real hair color but it was dyed a dark blue. She, Jack she said her name was, just continued to try and bring her bag over to her by the strap with her foot. She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. When she finally got her ,that I now just noticed, bare foot in the strap she gave a silent cry of joy only to growl in anger when it slipped off when she attempted to pull it towards her.

She was amusing to say the least. Every emotion and thought process went across her face expressively. She didn't ask for my name and I wasn't sure if she was just rudely trying to say 'I don't give a damn' or if she was being polite and letting me decide whether I wanted to divulge the information. Either way as expressive as she was, she was still very confusing. I then saw her finally flop back down in defeat a pout on her lips and arms crossed glaring at the tree as if it was its fault. "Fucking tree," I heard her mutter and couldn't help the small, barely visible smirk that crossed my lips. She was a definite child but not in an immature way.

With a sigh she braced her hands beside her head elbows pointed up and brought her knees to her chest. Using the momentum from bring her knees up she lent her weight back onto her hands and then threw her weight forward, pushing up with her arms. She landed gracefully on her feet and sighed again seemingly displeased. I however was surprised and slightly impressed. "I hate effort." She then took the one step to her bag and some sort of book and knelt down picking them up.

Delicately she picked up the now apparent sketch book and softly brushed away any dirt or grass that stuck to the pages. "So to risk being completely unoriginal and stating the obvious, you're new." I gave a silent nod in reply wondering why she was once again speaking to me. "Then I should warn you." That got my attention. Was she threatening me? "If you see a crazy ass blonde guy with blue eyes and a pony tail, walk away." She smiled and rubbed the back of her head again. I guess it's a nervous habit of hers. "His name is Seto; he's an idiot, a perv, and a drunk. If he tries to talk to you just kick him in the balls and walk away."

She started to walk away and I called out to her, "How do you know so much about him?" I mean the drunk and perv parts had me a bit concerned for her safety.

She smirked over her shoulder and called back, "He's my older brother, but don't worry I know how to handle him. Just hand him another beer and a porno magazine. Bye Mr. mysterious guy with the really pretty eyes!" she waved and walked off throwing her bag over her shoulder and putting on a black and grey messenger boy hat.

"Huey," I said but knew she didn't hear me. Interesting girl but I'm still not sure whether she can be trusted. Maybe moving here isn't so bad. What the hell am I talking about? Of course it is.

* * *

/Jack's P.O.V/

I walked down the hill towards the town smirking. I liked this new guy. He was cool. I stopped for a second to pull out my platform black flip flops out of my bag and put them on before reaching town. Hot sidewalk and bare feet do not mix … at all. Trust me I know. I Ignored everyone around me and walked straight to the 'bad part of town'. It really isn't bad; it's where you buy liquor and were the only strip club was located. That just happened to be my destination. Seto owned the 'House of Cheeks' and I went there daily to see him. I was in charge of his finances. I kept the records and made sure none of the hoes took any of his money. Walking through the doors I didn't notice two pairs of eyes on me.

* * *

/3rd person's P.O.V/

"Granddad did that girl just walk into the hoe's house?" a young boy asked an older man next to him. His skin was mocha and the older man's was a few shades lighter. He had dark brown cornrows and a large white wife beater and overly baggy jeans. His eyes were a mahogany brown and the voice was whiny but not in an annoying way.

The older man just stared and shook his head. "I can't believe a little baby like that going in that kind of place." His hair was thinning and a snowy white. Like the young boy next to him his eyes were brown but much lighter from age. He wore a green sweater and khaki slacks. He wacked the boy with his canes yelling, "Now c'mon boy, we have to go shopping. I need my orange juice!"

"Ow!"

* * *

/Jack's P.O.V/

I threw the pen at the bitch that I caught trying to steal some money. I was a greedy ass bitch and you don't fuck with my money. It hit her on her arm and she screeched in pain. I had a pretty good arm. She ran out of the room screaming and threatening. Psh, she can't do shit. I was partners with her pimp. She'd get what's coming to her. Seto looked over at me from his spot on the couch pants still unbuttoned. "The hell was that for?" His voice was slurred.

I glared at him and threw an empty beer bottle at him. He ducked and it shattered over his head. "You dumbass! She was just about to steal a check for thirty thousand dollars from you!"

He blinked at me for a moment, "… she said it was only thirty dollars." I kicked him in the face and walked out of the room. Girls were twirling around poles and those who were working the floor glared at me. I was well known for stopping most of the girls from getting more money than they disserved and I wasn't scared to get in a fight with any of them. Stupid sluts needed to learn that though I may beat the hell out of Seto I love him and will protect him when I need too.

"Jackie!" I heard a high pitched voice yell out and I tensed in fear. Lindsey, Seto's current girlfriend ran up to me and hugged the shit outta my body. I couldn't breathe because she had forced my face between her new DDs that Seto had just bought her. The other girls glared at her in jealousy. Not because I was in between her tits but because she had access to my brother's money. She let me go and I sucked in the much needed oxygen.

"Lindsey, hello." I glanced back over my shoulder to the office where Seto most likely was still back with his pants down. "Just let me go get Seto and you two can go get dinner."

"Oh no, it's okay. I can get him myself," she said with her happy smile; That poor naïve little thing.

"Uh, Lindsey, I have some plans out back there and no one but Seto and I can see them." I led her to a stool at the bar and sat her down. "So I would really prefer if I got him for you, okay?"

She smiled at me and said, "Oh, of course. I'm sorry I didn't know. I'll just have a martini while you go bet him." I forced a smile back at her and left to the back office. I felt bad that she had no idea what was going on but honestly I preferred her over any other of these hoes because she didn't try to take his money. She was just happy to be with him and thought he was the one … man I feel like an asshole for doing this to her.

Slamming open the door, I saw Seto fall off the couch and spill the coffee he was downing. "Lindsey's here." I then walked over and pulled him up off the floor and placing the wet rag I grabbed to his face, cleaning off the sweat. He seemed to have sobered up. I handed him his change of clothes and looked for some gum in the desk.

"Y'know, I'm sorry." I looked up at him for a moment only to roll my eyes and continue looking. He did this often. Whenever he was sober he was going on a date and I had about three minutes with the sober him before he came home drunk and passes out. He takes these minutes to apologize only to do the same thing the next day.

I picked up the pack of gum that was in the bottom drawer and threw it at him, hitting him on the side of the head with it. "Yeah, yeah." I shoved him out the door and slammed it closed. I then started to clean up the room. Then I turned to the scarily clattered desk and started separating junk and bills. I threw away the pointless doodles, notes from the girls to Seto, threats. I then took the tall pile of bills and sorted them by date.

I'm too young to be doing this shit. I should be out running around, playing hide and go seek, getting hurt and thinking that just by wearing a Toy Story band aid that it would disappear and I would be invincible. Yeah right, except maybe the Toy Story band aid. I like Toy Story. It took about an hour and a half before I was done and sent checks to the companies.

Turning off the computer and putting my bag over my shoulder I walked out the door. The girls were still working and I left Jacob, Seto's partner, in charge. He was gay and already rich. That meant that I didn't have to worry about him messing with the girls or him stealing from us. I would know if he did or not anyways. All though he is trying to get with my brother and I am completely fine with that. Jacob is better than any of those bitches. Not only that but he'd put Seto in his place, heh, heh. I could see Seto as a bottom.

I walked down the neon lit streets and checked my cell phone for any missed calls. When I saw I had one from home I listened to the message. "_Hey Miss Princton, I just called to tell you that I was leaving and that Ace was asleep. It should be about an hour before you get home so I put out some food and water for him. As always he was a doll and I'll be there next week. Bye!" _That was Carrie she grooms my Akita ,Ace, for me. I normally wash him on my own but sometimes he just needs a professional to get him cleaned up. I was about half way to my house when a red car pulled up next to me. The left window rolled down and showed an old man.

"Hey little baby, aren't you a little young to be walking around this late?" he was an older man with graying hair and glasses. He was black and I thought that odd. Maybe he was related to that boy I saw earlier.

"I know Jeet Kune do," with that I took a left turn to get away from the man before continuing on my way to home.

* * *

**Alpha: Alright I think I did a pretty good job!**

**Seto: -snorts- mhm.**

**Alpha: -glare- Anyways there are links to pictures of Jack and Seto on my profile if you're curious. **


	2. The garden party

**Alpha: Hey people! Okay first episode of Boondocks during this chapter! Yay!**

**Seto: Calm the hell down.**

**Alpha: Your mother never went to war with Canada!**

**Seto: …**

"Huey!" I glomped the boy sitting next to my enemy, the tree. I heard him sigh and saw his left eye twitch. "Heh," I looked at the rising sun before turning back to him. "What are you doing here so early?" He normally didn't leave the house this early. I had only known him for a few weeks now but the both of us had each other's habits memorized. We didn't do it on purpose we just notice things.

"Granddad woke me up early. I was having an odd dream and ... it's just stupid," he said glaring off to the opposite side I was sitting.

"What was the dream about?" I asked taking out my sketch pad and turning my full attention to Huey. I wanted to get a good picture of him. I had tons of Riley and Granddad; he won't let me call him anything else.

/Flash back Huey's P.O.V/

"_There were white people everywhere, all laughing and snacking on food. I walked onto the stage, lowering the mic stand, and tapped the mic making sure that it worked. "Excuse me." I said capturing the attention of every white person in the room. "Everyone I have a brief announcement to make." I watched for everyone's reaction as I said, "Jesus was black, Ronald Reagan was the devil, and the government is lying about 9/11. Thank you for your time and good night." There was a pause before all hell broke loose._

_ "No! It can't be true!" One white woman yelled out with her hands covering her face in distraught. Everyone ran around in insanity. One older man grabbed a waiter by the shoulder, spinning him around and punching him in the face. Another man hit the older man with a chair only to get the hell beat out of him by another man. _

_ Then one man with a monocle grabbed a woman by the shoulders causing her to cry out, "Unhand me!" She was then saved by a black man in basketball uniform. Why he was there I don't know but the white woman punched him in the face. She was then attacked by a guy from a Karate class. A man caught on fire fell onto a table."_

I awoke just in time to get a slap to the forehead. "Ow," I muttered glaring up at granddad in pain.

"Mhm," he said looking down at me. "Having that dream where you made the white people riot weren't ya?"

"But I was telling the truth!" I tried to defend myself, hands still holding my smarting forehead. Man that old bastard could slap.

Ignoring my pain he replied, "How many times have I told you 'you better not even dream about tellin' white folks the truth'? You understand me? Shoot," he said walking to the door, "making white people riot. You better learn how to lye like me." He turned off the light and walked out the door. "I'm gonna find a white man and lie to him right now."

/End flash back/

"Hahahaha," I glared at the laughing girl beside me she would try to stop only to look at me and start laughing again. "Sorry but really? What's up with the sudden ninja in there? And you're granddad is funny. It's hard not to laugh! Oh man it hurts to breathe!" Jack held her sides in hopes of relieving the pain. "Okay, I'm fine, I'm fine." She looked back up at me. "So? You often have dreams about making white people riot?" She went back to whatever she was drawing. She never let anyone look in her sketchpad.

Ignoring her question I decided to distract her with my own question, "What are you doing out here so early?"

She froze for a moment and glared at the picture she was working on, "Seto kicked me out."

I immediately snapped my full attention to her. "What?" Kicked her out? Why?

"Yeah," she sighed and fell back against the grass looking up at the pink sky, "He was pissed because his girlfriend left him, because he was cheating on her. He blamed it on me because I didn't hide it well enough for him." I felt my fist tighten and my eyes narrow at the blue haired girl. Why was she taking this so lightly? I haven't known her long but she has wormed her way under my skin and become, dare I say it, my friend. Not my best friend, but she was a friend.

"Don't worry," I looked at the girl and froze at the smile on her face, "He'll sober up in a few days and the old I'll get kicked out next month or so for the same thing. I'm used to it." I smacked her on the back of her head. "Ow! The hell was that for?"

"You idiot. You just got kicked out of the house and you're fine with it?" I glared to the side feeling the vein in my forehead throb.

"Yeah," surprised I snapped my head back at the young girl next to me, "I'll be fine. I'll just stay at the office until he calms down." With a sigh I stood up quickly, grabbed her hand, and walked off in the direction of my house. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" She followed without struggling but still sounded completely confused.

"I'm taking you to my house," I glared back at her showing there was to be no arguing. She gave a defiant pout but still followed me. "I'll be damned if I just going to let you sleep at a night club. Who knows what would happen to you?"

"I've done it plenty of times before." That doesn't help your case.

/Jack's P.O.V/

His grip tightened even more after I said that. Damn for a skinny guy he sure has a strong grip. Of course what do you expect from someone who studies martial arts? We got some strange looks from the surrounding people on the way to his house but I was used to them. Huey just seemed to ignore them. Soon we were at his house and he slammed the door open. "Granddad!"

"Boy you better not be slammin' doors in my house!" The old man's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Granddad-" Huey starts but was interrupted by granddad as he checked behind the still wide open front door.

"If you made a mark on that wall boy I will beat yo ass!" Seeing no marks he nodded and closed the door before turning to look at us. "Now what were you screaming about?"

"Granddad, Jack is going to stay with us for a little while," Huey said scowling up at his grandfather, not liking being interrupted.

"Oh and why is that?" Granddad asked in a condescending way. I hate it when people do that.

To prevent a fight between the two I spoke up, "Because Seto threw me out. I tried to tell Huey that I would stay at the office-"

"Nonsense little baby," Granddad cut me off with a sweet smile. "You can stay here as long as you need." I stared at him for a second before he clarified, "I need somebody besides myself to keep these boys in line. Besides I know you can't stand orange juice," I had to suppress a grimace at the mention of the horrid drink of doom, "so I don't have to worry about that." With that said he walked off with my messenger bag to I guess were I'll be staying.

"Uhhhh…" I just kinda stood there staring after the old man my hand still in the air from trying to stop him. I looked at Huey for help only to see him walking away. "Hey asshole!" I ran after him up the stairs. He walked into the room he shared with Riley and sat at the circular table in the middle of the room. I followed him in. "Don't just leave me alone in this house! You brought me here so you're stuck with me. Besides … you're my new bunk mate." I sat down across from him and turned my head nonchalantly but still looked at him discreetly through the corner of my eye.

He dropped the pencil he had just picked up to work on another revolutionary project of his and said through clenched teeth, "What?"

"Yep," I then started twirling the pencil I always kept behind my ear. It was really cool. I just spun it quickly around my fingers but you have to be careful otherwise it will fly up and poke you in the eye. Trust me it hurts. "I can't sleep by myself and since granddad doesn't allow pets in the house I'll have to settle for you."

"Sleep with Riley." I ignored the other Freeman boy who had been on the computer.

"I don't want to get peed on." Everyone knew the boy still had 'accidents'. Ha!

"Shut up!" Riley cried from the other side of the room glaring at me. I just waved my hand dismissively at him.

"Huey," He glared up at me, "face it luv. You're stuck with me." When he didn't respond I gave him my cheshire cat grin before getting up to find where my bag was.

/Huey's P.O.V/

"Heh, heh, heh she's got you whipped nigga!" Riley laughed out almost falling out of his chair in laughter. I glared at him before picking back up my pencil and working on my project but froze when I felt my face heat up. What the hell? Am I getting sick? Ignoring the heat on my face I turned back to the paper in front of me.

/Jack's P.O.V/

I walked to the guest bedroom and took out my clothes out of my bag. I only had three changes of day clothes but that was okay, I'd be stealing Huey's and Riley's clothes to wear anyways. I then pulled out my cell phone and called Molly, Ace's groomer. Getting her voice mail I sighed and left a message, "This is Jack, I need you to take care of Ace for a few days." With that I shut my phone. I don't waste my time with nonessential chatter.

Placing my sketchbook on the dresser I looked into the mirror and scowled. My hair was everywhere. I took out my brush and went through the painstaking task of brushing it. Once it was smooth and straight I took the pencil that lived behind my ear and put my hair in a bun with it. I also took out my contacts and put on my black thick rim glasses. "Jack! C'mere I need ta kick yo ass a playstation!" I heard Riley yell from the living room.

I walked into the room with a snort and an arrogant smirk. "Riley I'm Asian, technology is my thing." Riley just threw me the other controller and sat in front of the TV.

I practically heard Huey smirk from behind me, "And Riley is black, video games are one of the only things that black people attempt to be good at now a day's … unfortunately." Being the mature person I am I just flipped him off and flopped down next to Riley. The title screen for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon came onto the screen and I automatically knew who I was going to choose. Scorpion was my best character. Riley chose Sub-Zero and I almost laughed at the irony, seeing as Scorpion and Sub-Zero were enemies.

It didn't take long before Riley and I ended up in a sudden death match and we were each trying to get closer to the screen as if that would help us win. "Damn Jack! Get the hell offa me!" riley cried out driving his elbow into the top of my head.

"Go fuck yourself!" I responded shoving my elbow into his stomach. Let me describe our position. I was on my stomach with one elbow on the floor and other arm over Riley's leg. Riley was sitting cross legged with both arms in the air. "Ha! Yes I told you I would win!" I jumped up with my controller still in hand and struck a 'majestic' pose with my free hand clenched in front of my face the other on my waist.

"Grr," Riley threw down his controller and stood up getting in my face. "You cheated!"

I blinked for a few seconds before throwing an arrogant smirk in his face. "And how the hell did I cheat?"

"I don't know but I know you cheated!"

"Maybe I'm just better than you."

"Maybe you should stop bein' a little bitch!" That's it. I tackled Riley to the floor and grabbed both of his arms pulling them at an awkward angle. I braced myself with one foot on the floor and the other on his back. I made sure that I didn't put all my weight on his back. Not for his sake but one could easily knock you off balance at that point. "Aye, get off me!" I just smiled and pulled his arms a little higher. "OW! Huey get your girl offa me!"

Fed up with the noise Granddad came in to see what was going on. "What in the hel-" He stopped short when he saw us before laughing so hard he had to hold onto the doorway for support. "Haha! About time someone besides me decided to whoop yo little ass!"

"But I beat up Riley all the time." Huey said confused as to why he was left out. I let Riley up and rolled my wrist for a second. They had cramped from playing the video game so the sudden strain caused them to cramp. When I heard and felt them pop I dropped my arms limply to my side.

"Cause you's a hater, Huey." Riley said trying to hide his tears of shame at being beat by a girl. I almost laughed but that would be wrong. Eh what the hell do I care about morals and standards? With that thought in mind I quietly snickered at Riley just loud enough for him to hear. "Shut up, jack!"

I gave him an innocent look before turning to granddad. "What did I do?"

"Boy, don't be rude just because she kicked yo sorry black ass," Granddad said, having not heard me, got onto Riley. He turned out of the room and went to his room to look for single women on the Internet.

"Haha," I turned to Riley and gave the peace sign sticking out my tongue and winking. "I win." And with a triumphant smirk I walked my happy ass to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

/later/

"Okay so if Scar and Mufasa are brothers and Kovu is scar's son and Kiara is Mufasa granddaughter doesn't that make them cousins?" Riley asked with a mouth full of popcorn. We were in the middle of watching Lion King 2. Riley had firmly disagreed to it at first so I tied him up with a blanket, making it into a make – shift straight jacket. After a while he got into it and I let him go so he could have some of the popcorn.

"That's not even it," I said looking at Riley with a smirk. "Simba's mom and Nala's mom were sisters and Scar is Nala's dad, so it's just a shit load of incest."

"Ew! Disney is fucked up!"

With a laugh I got up and went to my room to get changed for bed. I took out my cut off jean shorts. I didn't cut them short for the purpose of looking like a hoe, they were from an old pair of jeans that had so many holes in them they finally just had it. So I cut them into shorts. Then I pulled out a giant black t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Placing the clothes on the counter I went back into the bedroom and grabbed my shampoo and conditioner. They were Bergamot and Ylang ylang scented.

I took a quick shower and after towel drying my hair changed and walked into the kitchen with the towel around my neck letting it catch any access water. Then I looked through the cabinets to see what I would be able to cook.

**I decided on baked chicken it's** very simple and I used fresh basil to make this meal more flavorful. I also steamed some vegetables and brown rice. It wasn't long before the guys filed into the kitchen. "What you cookin'?" Riley asked going over to the pot of rice. He was about to open it with his face right over the pot but I quickly pulled him away by his hair. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"The steam would have given you second maybe third degree burns. She just saved you," Huey said from where he had sat down at the round table next to the windows. Riley glared at the both of us before sitting down across from Huey. The older boy ignored him and took out a book to read.

"This smells good little baby. Its chicken, am I right?" Robert asked smelling the air. I nodded and smiled. It was slightly hard to see because I didn't have my contacts in and my glasses were on the counter because they kept fogging up. Placing food on all four plates I carried them to the table and set them down at each place. I went back over to the stove and cut everything off and had just put my glasses back on when I heard someone scream.

I turned so quickly I think I just gave myself whiplash. Riley was sticking his tongue out and waving it with his hands. "Yeah dipshit, the food's hot." I said before walking back over and sitting down. Granddad laughed at the boy while Huey shook his head most likely wondering how he was actually related to the two.

After dinner Granddad made Riley wash the dishes and I followed Huey up stairs to the room he and Riley shared. I flopped down on his bed and cradled the back of my head with my hands and stared up at the ceiling. I heard him give out an annoyed sigh and smirked. "Aw you thought I was kidding about the sleep thing huh?" He just snorted in reply and I gave a slight chuckle. "Don't worry, I don't move, talk, or snore when I sleep so you won't even know I'm here." Okay that's a lie. I snuggle in my sleep. That's why I always have somebody with me when I sleep. The other body helps keep the nightmares away.

Huey walked to the right side of the bed and laid down facing away from me. I smirked and turned the other way knowing full well I'd end up right next to him at some point.

/Huey's P.O.V/

I woke up after around three hours asleep. I felt warmer than normal and my pillow is a lot softer than I remember. Opening my eyes I saw a mass of blue. Then I followed the shape of the rest of the mass to see Jack. Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that. I got the feeling back in my arms and realized where exactly they were, tensing immediately. My left was spread out under my pillows and Jacks head was laying on it. My right was around her waist holding her close. I breathed in her scent and instantly relaxed. It was calming and I could feel my eyelids start to drop. I really should push her away but, and if you tell anyone this I will kill you, it was oddly comfortable. And with that I fell back asleep.

/Next day/

"BOYS!" I jumped up quickly only to fall off the computer chair I had fallen asleep on. I had woken up around five this morning and couldn't go back to sleep. I had almost laughed when I had realized that Huey had no intention of letting me go. After wiggling my way out I got onto the computer and made sure that Seto wasn't buying stupid shit and that if he was I would cancel the checks and online purchases. Huey and Riley sat up and got out of bed mumbling.

Though I didn't let it show I saw Huey's reaction to waking up alone. He had blinked at his lone arm for a moment before quickly scanning the room. It was amusing how he tried so hard to act like he didn't want anything to do with me. He saw me as a friend and he might as well admit it. We went down stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Huey automatically covered my eye when we walked in. Granddad was only wearing a towel around his waist. "Would one of ya'll like to explain this?" Granddad asked. What he was talking about I'm not sure. I couldn't see through Huey's hand. Y'know I never noticed this but Huey's hands are kinda big for a ten year old.

"Uh you mean the orange juice or the mini skirt?" I heard Riley ask. Well I guess that sums that up.

"Which one of ya'll drank the last glass of orange juice?" Not me. "That's the last full day supply of vitamin C." No it's not. "What am I supposed to do about my vitamin C now?" Uh I don't know, eat an orange? I pulled Huey's hand off my face and looked at Granddad. He was glaring at the two boys beside me. Huey was to my left and Riley to my right. "Ya'll need to start appreciating your granddaddy. I went and spent your inheritance on this beautiful house in this neighborhood," Oh how noble of you, "and all I asked ya to do is act like you've got some class."

Riley leaned behind me and whispered to Huey, "Aye what's class?"

Huey leaned closer to explain, "It means don't act like niggas." Well that was a short explination.

Granddad sputtered for a second before saying, "See that's what I'm talkin' about right there!" His voice had risen a bit. "We don't use the 'N' word in this house." I felt something fall on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Riley had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

Huey, amazingly enough couldn't pass up the chance to prove somebody wrong. That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell. "Granddad you said the word nigga forty six times yesterday. I counted."

"Nigga hush," Granddad said quickly putting his finger in Huey's face. "Now you may not like it but I moved ya'll out here to expand your horizon. There's a new white man out here. He's refined." That's bullshit. If anything they're just oblivious to everything or too lazy to give a shit. "For example, did you know that the new white man loves gourmet cheese?"

"Wait," Huey said covering his eyes in astonishment. "Did you just say cheese?"

"Yep cheese." Granddad leaned back and smiled. "You give the meanest white man a piece of cheese and he turns into Mr. Rogers."

I raised my eyebrow and asked,"You do know he was a war veteran right? He's killed people."

"The guy from the TV show?" Granddad asked shocked. I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Granddad, that doesn't make sense," Huey said.

"Don't you talk back to me boy!"

"Granddad, you can't tame the white supremacist power structure with cheese!" Huey cried out in frustration.

"Oh yes I can."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can."

"No you cannot!"

/On roof/

"Geez how can someone that old say something that stupid?" Huey spat out in frustration. I think it might have been a hypothetical question but I answered anyways.

"Actually it is true in a way. Gourmet cheese is kinda expensive so that fact would make it a delicacy. Thus rich people have it in hopes of being socially accepted by other rich people. They love it because they feel better about themselves for being able to afford it… that and it taste really good." I was laying on my back watching the clouds from next to Riley so I lent my head back to look at Huey. Heh, heh, he's sitting upside down.

"I know about white people too," Riley said pointing his BB gun at a fat white woman reading across the street. "Like when white people talk they say the whole word like this," he said slowly annunciating each word. I snickered but stopped quickly when it caused me to slam my head onto the roof.

"Why'd he even move us out here? Probably did it just to make us miserable," Huey continued to bitch.

"And white people take time out to study," Riley also continued oblivious to what Huey was saying.

Huey let out a rough gust of air, "I hate this place." Okay I'll admit that kinda hurt. Does that also mean he doesn't care that'd we'd never had met if he didn't come out here. I didn't let it show but that really hurt my feelings.

"Aaand white people arrest you," Riley then pointed the gun to a white coop talking to a young girl.

"Man," Huey then sees a black car approaching. He snatched up Riley's gun and pointed it at the car using the scope to get a better look.

"Hey!" Riley balked pissed.

"Looks like the feds." Huey ran to the ladder that we used to get up here and slid down.

I sighed and hauled my lazy ass up. "C'mon." I smiled and looked to Riley, "I bet he's gonna try and do something stupid."

"Heh, heh right!" We quickly went to the ladder and, after a small slap fight to get down first, we ran into the house after Huey. Turns out, all Huey was doing was watching for 'the feds' and frankly that's not very entertaining so Riley ran off somewhere and left me to babysit Huey, little shit. I was sitting on the stairs with my face in the palm of my hand waiting for something somewhat interesting to happen when the doorbell rang.

Granddad walked in from the living room to open the door. He was muttering about something but I couldn't make it out. "Yes?" He asked opening the door. I strained my back up to see who it was over his shoulder. It turned out to be Ed Wuncler the owner of Woodcrest. I didn't like him he was an asshole.

"I'm looking for Robert Freeman," Mr. Wuncler said.

"I'm Robert Freeman."

"I'm Ed Wuncler," he pulled out one of his business cards, "from Wuncler's savings and loan."

"Uh so?" Granddad asked a little confused as to why Mr. Wuncler was here.

"I own the bank that owns your house."

Granddad opened the door wider and motioned for Mr. Wuncler to come in. He was trying to be polite as to get on Mr. Wuncler's good side. "Oh well, come in sir. Welcome to your house." They walked into the dining area as Huey came down the stairs.

I tilted my head a little letting my bangs cover my eyes a bit. Huey leaned against the corner and looked around it clutching the gun in both his hands. "You're not gonna shoot him," I said in a bored tone taking the pencil from behind my ear and twirling it.

"Shut up," he hissed but I just rolled my eyes and sighed. This was gonna be a long day. I put my pencil back and took the black sharpie out of my pocket and drew the cheshire cat on the back of my hand.

"Riley go get the fancy cheese!" Granddad yelled out. I could see Riley walking into the dining room.

When Riley walked into the room Huey turned away because knowing Riley he would see the red light and said something causing Huey to lose his cover. "Told ya."

"Shut up!" Huey growled out aiming the gun again and I smirked.

"We got Kraft and we got Velveeta." That's considered gourmet cheese? I could clearly hear what Riley said. He was naturally loud like that. Huey aimed again when he saw Riley walk back out of the room. I heard the chairs screech across the floor meaning the Granddad and Mr. Wuncler were done talking. Granddad had most likely seen the light and was trying to get Mr. Wuncler out as soon as he could without him getting shot.

They got to the door and stopped. Well Mr. Wuncler did much to the uneasiness of Granddad. "You know you're my kind of guy Freeman," said Mr. Wuncler, "old school. What are you doing tomorrow? We're throwing a garden party for my grandson." Ugh don't say yes those things are boring as hell. And I didn't know he had a grandson. "He just got back from Iraq." I guess that explains that. "You should stop by and meet some of the neighbors. Bring the kids."

Huey aimed at Mr. Wuncler again from his spot behind the banisters at the top of the stairs. Granddad pointed his finger in mock shock. Really he was just trying to block the bullet. "Sounds like a splendid idea. I'll see you tomorrow." He opens the door and pushes Mr. Wuncler out. "Thanks for stopping by. Cheers!" With that he closes the door and wipes the sweat off his brow. Luckily he closed the door just in time because three inches from his head the bullet hits the door. "Huey!"

Granddad had us sit on the couch well he had them sit on the couch I was just bored and needed some form of entertainment. Granddad walked forward examining the gun. "Damn thing looks real." He aimed it at the coffee table.

"Can I have my gun back?" Riley asked only for Granddad to shoot the table and the ricochet hit him in the shin. "Ah!" He cried out falling off the couch and I showed him no sympathy. I almost fell off the couch too from laughing so hard. And the fact that Granddad didn't even give a shit just made it funnier. "Son of a gah!"

"A garden party? Yeah boy!" He threw away the gun and picked up his left foot. "I might go buy some sandals and new underwear!"

Riley was still rolling around on the floor, fucking drama queen. "You shot me! Granddad tried to assassinate me!"

Granddad leaned over the table to get closer to Huey. "Boy what did I tell ya? This is the new white man. He's distinguished."

"Granddad I do not sip tea with the enemy," Huey said crossing his arms over his chest. "You can force me to go," He stood up and pointed to his chest, "but you cannot force me to be who I'm not."

Granddad leaned back and put his hands on his hips. "The hell I can't. You're going to this party and you're not going to embarrass me in front of my new neighbors or I'm gonna beat yo ass!"

Riley having got over getting shot stood up and asked, "Why can't we be ourselves huh? Why can't I be me? Are you ashamed of us?"

"Very!" Granddad said without hesitation.

"We never asked to move here with your precious new white people Granddad," Huey said. Okay ouch that kinda hurt.

"Never asked?" Granddad balked abashed. "Well you didn't ask for us to be attacked by dogs and fire hoses so you could live here but we did it anyways."

Riley got back up and sat on the couch while Huey turned to him and complained, "Oh here he go with the dogs and the fire hoses."

"Shoot we were attacked by dogs and fire hoses!"

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. "Were you attacked?"

"Uh I don't know what difference that makes," said Granddad hesitantly.

"Because it's like the whole generation tries to take credit for what happened to some people." Okay that's not what I meant Huey but hey whatever.

"That's ridicules. Now, you see now, what had happened was…"

/flash back/

Young Robert Freeman ran down an alley way as police sirens wailed and people screamed. He had on a bright yellow raincoat and an umbrella in his hand. When he got to the end of the alley he stopped in front of three people, two men and a woman. They were completely soaked and glaring at Robert. "Oh man, I missed it," He said upset. "Was it bad? Did they do the things with the fire hoses?"

The closest soaked answered him. "What do you think chump?"

"Damn, what's eatin' you?" Robert asked naively confused as to why they were so angry.

"A goddamn German shepherd, that's what's eatin' me. Where was you?"

Robert hesitated for a second before replying, "I uh I had to go back to my apartment cause I forgot my raincoat."

"What the? You?" The man sputtered in shock before turning to the other two wet people. "This nigga went to get a mothet fuckin' raincoat."

"I can't believe you," the woman cried out in disbelief.

Robert looked at them in shock. "We've all been watchin' the same news. The police have been doin' this fire hose thing all week. I just assumed we'd all wear our rain coats.

The first man walks forward and gets in Robert's face. "Damnit Robert who the hell show up to a march in a raincoat?"

"I bet you wish you had your rain coat right now."

He was suddenly slammed into the wall by the last man. "You son of a bitch!"

"Remember what Dr. King says!" Robert squeaked in hopes that he wouldn' get his ass kicked.

/end flash back/

"Who actually got hit with the fire hoses isn't important," Granddad said to save face. "Now we're going to this party and your black asses are gonna behave!" He walks away talking to himself. "If I'm lucky, I'll find myself a nice white woman with a flat booty who will listen to my problems." Trust me dude. The only way you're gonna get that is if you pay her $500 for an over-nighter.

/next day in the car/

I pouted from my spot next to Riley. I hate being in the back seat. Riley and Granddad were all dressed up in suites. Now that I think about it Riley has on a Michael Jackson smooth criminal outfit. Hahahaha! Huey was sitting upfront in the passenger seat. He didn't dress up as much as Granddad or Riley. He wore a pair of olive green cargo pants stuffed into some black combat boots and an olive green button up shirt over a eggshell t-shirt. Granddad told me I had to dress up so I put on my gothic Lolita black mesh skirt and a black spaghetti strap shirt. Over that I wore a white, sleeveless, button up shirt with black splatter paint rose design over my heart.

My hair was pulled back into a messy bun and I left my glasses on. I wore a black leather chocker with blue spikes on it and a matching wrist band on my left arm and a silver chain necklace with a large gothic style cross with a sapphire in the middle. On my right wrist I had a large silver chain and cuff locked on it so that every time I would move my arm the chains would clink. My shoes were black knee length converses that I had taken sharpies of multiple shades to. In other words I definitely did not look like I would be going to a garden party but this is me dressed up and they'll have to deal. Of course most of them know this by now what with my reputation as the troubled youth of Woodcrest.

Granddad said something but I wasn't paying much attention. I was too busy sulking and acting like a little bitch. We stopped outside the gates and stepped out of the car. An old fat black guy came running out saying, "Hold on. I'm comin'." He runs right past Granddad and to a white man waiting behind us. As he passed he growled out, "Outta the way coochicenta." Not sure what that means but I don't think he likes Granddad that much.

"Excuse me?" Granddad asked the first time he ran by. As he passed again he repeated himself. "Excuse me?"

The large man stopped and muttered to himself. "Oh lord, have mercy." Grabbing the walkie talkie he had with him he pressed the button and practically screamed into it. "Security, security, we got a code black, code black at the main gate!"

The device crackled before another voice shouted, "Ruckus what the hell is a code black?"

Glaring at the Freeman men about five feet away from me he said, "There's some hungry lookin' niggas at the front gate." We all glared at him, well I didn't I wasn't a part of this … that I was too busy untying my shoes so that I could adjust my sock. "What ya'll doin' here?" He thrust his thumb over his shoulders and said, "Deliveries are in the back." He then seemed to have just noticed me. "Well hey there pretty little white gurl." Oh shit! Pervert alert! I stood and stepped a few steps closer to Huey who politely, though I doubt he really wanted to, grabbed my arm that was closest to him and pulled me next to him his eyes narrowing eve further at the man. "Oh you wanna them nigga luvin' whitegurls huh?"

"Well my name is Robert Freeman. I was invited here by Ed Wuncler."

His attention being brought from me the Granddad I relaxed but Huey didn't let go of my arm. And to tell you the complete truth I was thankful for that. I knew how to protect myself but something about that guy just freaked me the hell out. "Well I'm Uncle Ruckus, no relation," he said pointing to himself, "and I work for Mr. Wuncler and you slick niggas aint gonna fast talk your way into this party."

Suddenly a Security guard walks over, "Ruckus what the hell are you doing?" He turned to Granddad and gave an apologetic face. "Uh, Mr. Freeman I'm sorry, please come this way." The guard opened the gate and we walked through.

"See boys? And you thought we'd be the only black people." As we passed Uncle Ruckus he and Huey had a small stare down. I just turned away quickly and speed walked through the gates to get away from him. We made it to the middle of the court yard and looked around. Oddly enough it was just like Huey had described about his dream.

"Robert!" Mr. Wuncler called out walking up with a redheaded man next to him. I looked him over with little interest. I mean he looked like the wanna be gangsters most privileged white boys seemed to be carbon copied into. "This is my grandson, Ed the third." He motions to the red head next to him.

"How are you?" Granddad asked to be polite.

Ed spits and does some sort of handshake with Riley, "Sup ya'll? What's good?"

"Uh so I understand that you just got back from Iraq," Granddad said trying to get a conversation going.

"For real?" Riley asked excited. "Yo what's it like?"

"What's it like?" Ed asked as if offended. "What am I supposed to say to that? It was cool?" I guess not. "There was bitches." What the hell does that have to do with anything? "Okay there was bitches but a lot of them had," he places his hand under his eyes palms face down. "Y'know, they was covered up in them curtains that they be wearing' but I digress. It was war!" He threw his arms out. "It was war basically, war!" Again what the hell did the bitches have to do with that? I threw Huey a confused look that he returned.

"You know what that's like?" Ed continued his monologue as he crouched down. "Mother fuckers be like shootin'." He acted like he had guns and was shooting people. "Kakakakakow! Bombs blowin' up! And the shit scared me. It scared the shit outta me." He pointed to his ass still crouched down. "As a matter of fact I shit on myself over a hundred times and ran out of toilet paper after the second time. So you know what that meant right?" He held up his thumb. "I had to use the thumb man it was kinda nasty."

I leant behind Huey and hissed to Riley, "Psst, Riley?"

"What?" He whispered back.

"You touched that hand, man." Riley paused for a second and looked at his hand. He quickly tried to wipe his hand on me but I leant away quickly out of his reach. He looks around before settling it for wiping his hand on Huey. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Huey glares down at Riley's hand before punching him in the arm.

"OW!" Riley yelped in pain, only to have Granddad slap him on the back of the head and hiss to be quiet.

"The good thing was that they stopped taking me on patrol 'cause my name became stank bomb." I leaned my head on Huey's shoulder in boredom. He tried to shrug me off but gave up after a few seconds. "Y'know what I'm sayin'? They said I was givin' away our position because of the shit smell. That was fine with me. Y'know what I'm sayin'?" He just said the same sentence twice in the span of two seconds. "They'd wanted to leave me back and I was like, 'well fuck ya'll!'" he gave the one finger salute with both hands. "Ya'll go ahead on cause I don't need ya'll anyways. I'm rich bitch!" Ah, gotta love that line. Ed looked around himself and saw everyone staring at him. "The fuck ya'll lookin' at?" He then turned to Riley. "Hey little man, like guns?"

"Yeah!" Riley cried out running up next to him.

Ed then looked at me and looked over my outfit and smirked. "I like your style little mama. You like guns too?"

"Hell yeah," I said walking forward only to have Huey grab the collar of m shirt and pull me back almost chocking me. "Gah!"

"Uh-uh you're staying where I can see you and out of trouble." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"C'mon let's have that drink," Mr. Wuncler said toting Granddad off leaving me alone with Huey. This is great. Sarcasm is a lovely thing isn't it?

We walked around for a few minutes before Huey got into a conversation with a pastor. Now I may wear a cross on my neck but that doesn't mean I'm a Christian. I actually don't have a set religion. I think they call us Agnostic. Yeah well the point is the conversation isn't exactly my cup of tea. "Well you should definitely see 'The Passion'. It's a very important movie." The pastor said smiling creepily down at Huey. Eww, he gay.

Huey crossed his arms and looked away. "Sorry couldn't see it, white Jesus."

"Excuse me?" The old man asked in shock.

"C'mon man, it's supposed to be all historically accurate and they still have a white man playing Jesus? That's some old bullshit."

"That was Mel Gibson as the producer of the movie and he is known to be kinda like a racist so I guess that really shouldn't be a surprise," I mumbled out twirling my pencil. To say I was bored would be a large understatement and I'm not into political or religious conversations.

"Children you speak so well," The pastor said leaning forward a little bit more.

"Pervert," I hissed leaning away. Huey just stared indecorously at the old man.

….

"And all I'm saying is Ronald Reagan was the devil," Huey said trying to convince at least someone to see reality his way.

A rich man with a glass of Scotch, I think, "You are such an articulate young man."

"I didn't know annunciating was so amazing," I muttered to Huey who ignored me.

"I'm trying to explain to you that Ronald Reagan was the devil. Ronald Wilson Reagan. Each of his names has six letters, 6-6-6," Huey started getting frustrated so he got louder in desperation. "Man doesn't that offend you?"

Another rich guy clapping along with the rest of the crowd says, "I love this kid."

Both of us were completely confused. Huey decided to voice this. "Stop that. What are you doing? Stop clappin'! Tell me this, why was all the video of footage of the pentagon attack seized by the FBI and never seen again?" I noticed a few army guys look over and I got a little nervous.

"He speaks so well," A fat lady said.

A skinny lady then stepped forward. "He's adorable."

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Huey asked completely lost.

"I'd say that's a 'no'," I said when they just kept smiling and clapping. Huey was suddenly yanked away by Granddad.

"Nigga if you ruin this party for me I will put my-"

"Ruin the party? They love me!" Huey defended himself pointing to the crowd of rich white people.

"I know, hard to believe aint it?" I said in my usual bored tone.

"These people aren't worried about us. They're not worried about anything. They're rich. No matter what no matter what happens these people will just keep applauding," Huey said and right on queue everyone claps.

"See?" I asked rhetorically. Suddenly the loud shrill of the mic caused everyone to stop what they were doing and turn to the stage.

Uncle Ruckus was standing there with his flask in the other hand. "Ahem. Attention please. My name is Uncle Ruckus, no relation." His words were slurred meaning the man was close to passing out drunk. I would know, Seto has done it many times. "I want ta sing ya'll a brand new song I just wrote called 'Don't Trust Them New Niggas Over There'. Sing along if you know the words.

_Don't trust them new niggas over there / Leavin' they nigga essence in the air / Them happy, nappy head niggas / With their fingers on the trigger / Don't trust them new niggas over there / Don't trust them big nostrils over yonder / They suck up so much air it'll make you wonder / Don't them new niggas / With they spidey little nigga figures / Don't trust them new niggas over there." _Once the song was over he tripped over the mic cord and fell off the stange onto the ground.

All the rich people started clapping and Huey turned to Granddad, "See?"

Suddenly there was a gunshot, crash, and scream. Ed the third had ust been blasted out of a second story window. Luckily he was wearing a bullet proof vest. He sat up and looked around. "The fuck ya'll lookin' at?" Once again everyone began to clap.

Huey and I turned back to Granddad and I couldn't resist, "… See?"

/later in the day/

I finished tying off Riley's make shift arm brace and leaned back in my chair next to Huey's and mumbled making sure it was loud enough for them to hear, "There. Don't know what kind of idiot that doesn't know how to use a shotgun."

Huey raised his eyebrows raised in amusement while Riley glared at me before turning to his brother and asking, "Aye, you think we in trouble?"

"You shot his grandson out the window, what you think?" He sighed and looked up and the pink sky. "I don't know." Huh are we still talking about Riley being in trouble?

/Huey's P.O.V/

"I don't want to move here but I don't really want Granddad to lose his house. He worked his whole life to get here." That and I would have to leave Jack behind to survive on her own again. Wait, what the hell do I care? Man this is getting annoying.

"Man I like that house." He then suddenly brightens up and says, "Oh well! I shot a nigga!" He starts laughing only for Jack to predictably ruin his mood.

"And fucked up your arm from holding the gun wrong," she said placing her elbow on the table and her chin in her palm, oozing boredom.

"Shut up!"

"Both of you just be quiet," I growled out still pissed about my odd thoughts.

…. "Psst Riley," I heard Jack stage whisper.

"What?" Riley whispered back.

"I think we pissed Huey off." Both of you can go to hell.

**Alpha: Everything in here was written without the means to offend this is all for entertainment purposes only. Please Review!**


End file.
